fireworks
by zantha19
Summary: they where connecter one last time.


**This is set between episode 8 and 9.**

"I really don't have time for this"

"It will be worth it, trust me"

Kallen was almost dragging Lelouch to a small balcony, on the highest building on Penglai Island. It was late in the evening and almost everyone else on the Island was already sleeping. Lelouch had almost been about to go to sleep himself, when Kallen entered his room, thrown his mask at him and told him to fallow her.

At first he was worried that they could be under attack, but that wasn't possible. He had taken great care to make sure that, that wouldn't happen. Kallen was acting too excited, but trying to hide it for there to be an attack.

She took pleasure in fighting for her notion, her beliefs, but she did not take any pleasure in killing. It was something she had to live with, when this was over and she had time she would allow herself to let it all sink in. Lelouch could tell from the first time they fought together, she was going to spend her later life repenting for some of the thing she was doing now, like him. She was compassionate, put other peoples felling first, he hated and loved that about her.

Once they reached the balcony Kallen moved over to the railing, Lelouch was slightly worried by how far she was leaning over. He almost lost sight of her, as the only light came from the stars.

"Take your mask off, and keep watching there" Kallen pointed to a large empty area, by the water. Lelouch did as he was told.

When he was standing next to Kallen, she took a small black object out of her pocket. It was a button for something "ready" Kallen turned to Lelouch, with a small smile on her face. It was small, but the first real smile he had ever seen on her face. He just nodded.

A second after he nodded the sky was painted in red. The fireworks seem so close that when the ash came down to the earth, they felt they could almost reach out and touch it.

"Rolo told me, about setting fireworks off together at Ashford" her joy seemed to have turned to embarrassment as Lelouch kept his eyes on her, rather than the fireworks. When he turned to look at her, a red firework went off. It matched her so well, he was watching and waiting for anther red one to go off.

"Thank you" he finally turned away from her, back to the fireworks. He now leaned on the railing; he was thinking of the other people he wanted to be here with them too. He had really wanted to set fireworks off with everyone at Ashford, but the possibility of that happening was slowly disappearing.

He had nearly lost Kallen if Rakshata hadn't been ready with the Gild wings. It had never really hit him that he could really lose the people that mattered to him.

Kallen also made him realise that what he had started was about more than just himself, it affected everyone. It was now his job to make that dream a reality, not matter what. She told him to lie, to lie to them all till the end and he would honour her request, even if it meant pushing her away.

Kallen could tell why he was acting like this, so she let him in on the rest of her plan "right now Rolo is at Ashford setting of fireworks as well. Milly, Rivalz, Shirley and Gino are meant to be with him" as she spoke she saw Lelouch left his head up a little

"He has also asked Milly, to get in contact with Nina. Telling her to set fireworks of from where she is right now too, and to try and get Susaku there too" now he turned to look at her.

It was no secret that Kallen saw Susaku as her main opponent, and she would not hold back against him. Even if it meant one of them would die, in fact she had a feeling that only one of them was going to live to see the end of this. She did however also now that Lelouch cared about Susaku, he had saved him many times, she knew he would want him to be part of this too.

"Gino is there, because he can get in contact with Anya. How is with Nunnally now, so she can set of fireworks with you to....in a way"

Kallen didn't know how Lelouch was going to take the mansion of his sister's name. He didn't seem to react at all, he just watched the fireworks, taking in all the different colours as he Kallen and the Island where bathed in colour.

The plan had been to help cheer Lelouch up. Kallen didn't think it would really mean anything to her, but as she stood next to him, she couldn't help but feel what he was feeling. Connected, not alone.

When Rolo made contact again, they could ask him if it worked out as Kallen had planned. Neither would, they didn't need to know, they didn't want to know. For those five minutes they stood under a coloured sky, they were connected with their friends again. It was going to be the last time they were connected all together.

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
